Bed Mates
by MorganWritesAndStuff
Summary: Katie Bell wakes up in bed with Marcus Flint. They're both a little shyer than they thought. Marcus helps Katie get her stuff back after Oliver throws her out. A continuation of School Mates because Katie/Marcus is really doing something for me.


Title: Bed Mates

Summary: Katie Bell wakes up in bed with Marcus Flint. They're both a little shyer than they thought. Marcus helps Katie get her stuff back after Oliver throws her out. A continuation of School Mates because Katie/Marcus is really doing something for me.

Pairing: Katie/Marcus

Rating: T

Era: Post Hogwarts

Length: 2nd part- sequel to "School Mates"

* * *

Katie woke up groggy and sore, wearing a t-shirt that was definitely not hers. She sat up, glancing around at the neat bedroom she'd found herself in. Just as she was contemplating the worn in softness of the Arrows shirt she was wearing, the bedroom door cracked open. Marcus's head poked in and the rest of him quickly followed. Katie yawned softly, smiling when she saw that he had coffees.

"Ooh, gimme." Katie mumbled sleepily, reaching out for the mug closest to her.

Marcus surrendered it easily. "I didn't know how you took your coffee. I can go back if you need sugar?"

"Black is fine." She took a long sip, blinking over at him above the rim of her cup. "I'm not too picky when it comes to caffeine. Guess we never were near each other at breakfast."

Marcus nodded, seeming to take note of her preference. "House rivalries were pretty fierce, yeah?"

Katie laughed softly. "Looking back, it was pretty ridiculous. We just all hated each other because we were told we were supposed to."

Marcus shrugged, taking a long drink. "You alright? I can get a hangover potion if you need one."

"No, uh, I'm fine." Katie said. She paused for a moment. "I think we fucked."

"Yeah." He replied, with just a hint of shyness.

"And from what I remember it was really, really good." She continued with a smile.

"Yeah." Marcus said again, more confidently this time.

"Should I go?" Katie asked suddenly. "I've never done this before. I'm probably supposed to be gone, right?"

"No! Unless you want to go." Marcus said awkwardly, looking down at his coffee.

"I think I'm wearing your shirt." She commented, biting her lip softly.

Marcus nodded, glancing back at her. "You got cold. This morning, I mean. I had to leave for practice, and you didn't want me to go. Said you were too cold."

"Oh. You had practice? You could've woken me."  
"It was five in the morning. And if I had woken you, I wouldn't have gotten to come home to you still in my bed." He continued cheekily.

Katie rolled her eyes a bit. "You're ridiculous."

"You seemed to like it last night." Marcus said lowly, raising an eyebrow.

She blushed, looking down at her hands around the mug. "I suppose I did."

Marcus laughed. "You're cute when you're shy."

"Why did you want me still in your bed?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Maybe you look good on my sheets, wearing my shirt." Marcus smirked.

Katie glanced up at him. "Oh."

"Oh?" He asked, his face softening a bit. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about how weird this is." She shrugged.

Marcus tried his best not to look offended, and Katie continued quickly, "No, not you. You're not weird! I just- I hadn't seen you in years, and yesterday was kind of the worst day of my life. Until I ran into you." She modified quickly.

"Worst day of your life?" Marcus asked skeptically. "Didn't you get cursed by Malfoy sixth year?"

"I got pulled from first string. And then I get home and Chang is in my flat. He brought her to our place. And he left me right in front of her, and he wanted the ring back." She said so softly she wasn't sure Marcus would be able to hear her.

He put his coffee to the side, taking hers as well and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her athletic frame. "Oh, Katie."

Katie took the comfort, letting her face fall into the curve of his shoulder and neck. "I thought he loved me. Why didn't he love me?" She managed, muffled against Marcus's skin. "I lost first string for him. I lost everything for him."

Marcus rubbed her back gently. "You'll get first string back. You're brilliant."

"I don't care about quiddich!" She said shakily. "Cho Chang is probably wearing my ring right now."

"I'll buy you a nicer one." Marcus said automatically, resting his cheek on top of her head. "And you have tiny hands. No way it's going to fit Chang."

"I didn't want to give it back, but they were just staring and it was mine. I hope it's too small for her!" She rambled, sniffing against him. "I don't even have my stuff, Marcus."

"You said he hated me, right?"

"Y-yeah?" She replied, confusedly.

"I'll go with you. You're getting your stuff back. Hell, you want the ring, I'll take it from Chang myself." He said firmly.

"N-no, I can't. It's been in the Woods family for generations. But he had it engraved for me!" She hiccupped. "Forever and always, my arse."

"Then we'll get your stuff."

"I can't go back there, Marcus." Katie sniffed. "I'll look pathetic."

"Won't you feel better knowing Chang isn't trying to wear your things?" He asked carefully.

Katie nodded miserably. "You're right. But- I can't yet. I need to work up to it."

"Alright." He allowed. "You, uh, you can stay here for as long as you'd like." Marcus offered.

She looked up at him. "Seriously? "Love 'em and leave 'em" Flint wants me to stay?" She asked with a small smile.

"Oh shut up." He blushed. "Maybe I just feel bad for you."

"Uhuh. So that's why you promised to buy me a nicer ring?" She asked slyly.

"Whatever, Bell." Marcus scowled, looking away.

"Hey, I'm only teasing. It was sweet." Katie said softly. "And it would drive Oliver insane." She continued, ending with a laugh.

"Really? He still hates me that much?" Marcus asked with an answering grin.

Katie looked up at him with a shrug. "You're still better than him. Of course, I could never say that before."

Marcus laughed, obviously pleased. "You ready to collect on that grudge? I have my mum's ring here, if you want to borrow it."

"And it won't hex me or cut my finger off?" Katie asked cautiously. "I'm only a half blood."

Marcus look surprised. "Oh, uh, so am I. My mum was a muggle. So, no hexes or anything."

"Oh. I always thought-"

Marcus shrugged easily. "Most of us in Slytherin actually weren't purebloods. Its okay, everyone always thinks so though. We kinda get a bad rep, you know?"

"Yeah." Katie said thoughtfully. "And you'll go with me?"

"Of course, there is no place that I would rather be." He assured her.

"Thanks, Marcus."

He'd offered her a shower after that and then joined her, all cheeky smile and grabby hands. He'd washed her hair gently, pressing a kiss to her shoulder that she answered with a splash of water. Then he belatedly discovered how ticklish she was after he pinched her side lightly and she almost whacked her head trying to squirm away from him. Marcus had caught her, of course, his laugh low and loud and echoing off the tiled walls of the shower. That had ended their shower and soon he was handing Katie a plush towel out of the bathroom linen closet.

"As much as part of me wants to, I can't wear your ring." She sighed, using the edge of the towel to dry the ends of her hair.

"Okay." He said easily. "I just thought it'd be hilarious."  
Katie nodded, wrapping the towel around her. "And it would be. But I would look awful. And what if somebody got a picture of us? You know as well as I do that a paparazzo would give his right arm for a story like that. It'll look like I'm just jumping from one engagement to the next."

Marcus thought about it for a moment, wrapping his towel around his waist. "I didn't even think about that, you right. The PR guys would kill me."

Katie nodded, twisting the length of her hair back into a braid. "Same here. If they already don't after last night…" She laughed.

"I forgot about that!" Marcus said, laughing as well. "What do you bet we're already on the front page?"

"I don't take stupid bets." Katie giggled, heading back to the bedroom to dress. After a few moments of concentration, she transfigured her clothes into something more suitable. Marcus followed her, disappearing into the closet and emerging in a fresh set of clothes.

"Ready if you are?" Marcus offered with a smile. "Let's go get your things."

Katie nodded, taking his arm with a steady smile. "Thanks, Marcus."

* * *

There will be more. Thoughts?


End file.
